GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to GTA Wiki's Community Noticeboard. Talk page rules apply here. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, and reporting bad or unfair behaviour from GTA Wiki staff. Votes for the expiration of a Patroller's probation will also be held here. For requests for promotion, please go to GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Voting Rules Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another user's vote. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. Please input your new discussions at the top by editing the "New Topic" section and adding a new heading, leaving the "New Topic" heading at the top. That way, we can easily spot it rather than looking for it and you don't have to edit the whole page each time. New Topic Blank for next new topic. Votes * Comments * "Tips and Tricks" Wholesale Removal Closed as Successful by Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:05, February 9, 2020 (UTC) It has come to my attention that many articles, particularly missions in 3D Universe titles (and to a lesser extent GTA IV and GTA V), seem to have an abundance of "tips and tricks" listed under their own section heading. Nothing in the current Manual of Style for Missions allows for this, nor has there ever been provision to allow for this. This is a wiki, documenting what is in the games. We are not here to provide advice to the reader on how to play. Some leeway has been allowed under the "100% Objectives" or "Gold Medal Objectives" sections to provide some advice towards achieving those particular targets, but they are generally not wholesale "how to play the whole mission" tips. I suggest we clearly state in the MoS under "What to avoid" that these dedicated "tips" sections are prohibited by policy and all editors should be encouraged to remove them whenever they are found. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:10, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - SlashM, 10:07, January 26, 2020 (UTC) *'Yes' [[User:Matrexpingvin|''Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk]]) 11:29, January 26, 2020 (UTC) *'Yes''' - [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 12:52, January 26, 2020 (UTC) *'Yes' - Sam Talk 15:45, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Comments *Self-explanatory. There are possibly many, many ways one can achieve during missions, but listing all of them is kinda pointless and confusing. Of course, "Gold Medal Objectives" are an exception, as long as they don't fall into a "how to play" description. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 12:52, January 26, 2020 (UTC) *I'm probably the one who's guilty of adding most of the tips and tricks sections to the game when I switched mission pages from first-person walkthroughs to third-person descriptions as a sort of "trade off". I'm happy for them to be removed as this should be a documentation of the game rather than a how to play. Gold medal objectives should be an exception though. Sam Talk 15:45, January 26, 2020 (UTC)